<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regi &amp; Righty by VicDJ203</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632783">Regi &amp; Righty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicDJ203/pseuds/VicDJ203'>VicDJ203</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Stickmen (Henry Stickmin), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicDJ203/pseuds/VicDJ203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*NSFW WARNING*</p><p>Reginald and Right Hand Man admit their feelings for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Regi &amp; Righty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing NSFW so apologizies if it's garbage. I won't apologize for writing this tho so judge away.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right Hand Man has always been shrouded in mystery. He doesn't speak much, except to Reginald of course. His history before the Toppat Clan, even his real name, are all unknown. He and Reginald hit it off really well but only they know how they met.</p><p>RHM's loyalty is something to behold and he has the respect of everyone in the clan. The other Toppats are afraid to ask about him however. No he's never hurt anyone for asking personal questions or anything like that. He's just an intimating guy is all.</p><p>After Henry came back and the orbital station took off, Reginald has had more time for heists and to relax. After robbing a jewelry store, Sven notices something unusual with RHM.</p><p>"Ey Reg, take a look at this." He holds out a gold chain necklace with a big garnet on the end.</p><p>"Why yes, this should sell for a bit."</p><p>"Well it's actually for you. I figured i'd make a good hat charm."</p><p>"Oh! What's the occasion?"</p><p>"Nothin' I just…"</p><p>"Well thank you!" Reginald wraps the necklace around his hat, making sure the garnet is place in front.<br/>
"How does it look?"</p><p>"Looks great." He says with a warm smile and a thumbs up.</p><p>Sven saw the whole thing. He'd never seen RHM smile so sincerely. He walks up to him, hesitantly, and asks about the gift.</p><p>"That's nonaya business! Don't ya have somewhere to be?" RHM gets oddly flustered.</p><p>Sven quickly excuses himself and runs off. RHM regains his composure returns to Reginald's side. The two, predictably, spend the rest of the day together. RHM cares for Regi but in his mind, the Toppats are a business and Reginald is his business partner. It wouldn't be appropriate to have romantic affairs.</p><p>Night falls and thieving stops. All that's left now is to enjoy the riches and pass out from exhaustion. RHM over hears Toppats talking about him, saying he has a crush on Reginald. He wants to yell at them but, for now, they're just rumors. Making a scene wouldn't look good. He is about to head for the showers instead before Regi stops him.</p><p>"Righty, you look exhausted."</p><p>"Nah, I'm fine."</p><p>"You shouldn't push yourself, even if you are a cyborg. Come on." Regi takes him by the hand and guides him to the sleeping quarters.</p><p>"Now sit on the bed."</p><p>RHM blushes.<br/>
"Wha…"</p><p>Regi takes the necklace off his hat and puts it around RHM's neck.<br/>
"You expected me to think this was just a random gift?" He pulls on the neckless.</p><p>"What da you mean?"</p><p>"I know how you feel about me."</p><p>"Is this cause o' them rumors? Sven saw me give you 'at and now he's gone and told everyone-"</p><p>"I have feelings for you, Right Hand Man."</p><p>"Y-You do?"</p><p>"Yes of course. I wasn't sure how you felt for the longest time. You're quite the enigma."</p><p>"I didn't wanna seem unprofessional."</p><p>Regi pulls harder on the necklace, drawing his partner closer to him. He gently places his free hand on RHM's cheek before giving him a soft kiss.</p><p>"How about I get a little more unprofessional and give you a massage."</p><p>"You ain't gotta do oll that."</p><p>"I take care of my Toppats and after everything you've done for me, it's the least I can do."</p><p>RHM sits on the bed and Regi gets behind him. He starts rubbing his partner's shoulders and back. RHM starts to groan a little, which turns Reginald pink. It's not long before the groans and moans get louder and more frequent. It turns Reginald on so much he jumps onto his friend and demands he take his shirt off. RHM does so without hesitation.</p><p>"Mmm look at you. You're still just as rugged as ever." Reginald rubs his tough, hairy chest.</p><p>"Ooh Regi."</p><p>"I wanna hear more of your deep moans." He pushes RHM down to the bed, unzips his pants, a starts digging through his boxers. The cyborg let's out a deep groan as a hand firmly grasps his cock.</p><p>"I knew you were packing but this is incredible!" Regi remarks before biting it. </p><p>Just like the rest of him, RHM's shlong is big and tough. Regi nibbles on it for a bit before stripping down and getting comfortable on top of his mate. He bends down and bites Righty's shoulder so hard at leaves a visible mark. It hurts but RHM strangely likes it. He raps his arms around Reginald and kisses his neck softly. They rub their junk against each other which turns them red in the face. Regi lick up and down RHM's cybernetic arm while stroking his pecks. It sends a tingly sensation throughout his body. </p><p>Every grunt and moan from Righty brings Reginald closer and closer to climax. He grabs RHM's face and gives him a deep, passionate kiss before they both cum. Afterwards, Regi lets go and they look into each other's eyes, satisfied.</p><p>"Feeling better?" Reginald says in a slightly seductive tone.</p><p>"Yes. Much better." His partner replies between pants.</p><p>"Well I hope I can be of help in the future. Stress can hinder your thieving abilities."</p><p>"Hehhehheh… Wouldn't want that." He sits up and gives his partner a caring kiss.</p><p>Regi gets up and expresses how important a good night's sleep is. He puts on his pants and starts heading for the showers before RHM calls for him.</p><p>"I love you, Reginald."</p><p>"And I you." He blows him a kiss and leaves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>